Nayuta no Kiseki
Nayuta no Kiseki is an action role-playing game that was released on July 26th, 2012. The title has a completely new setting, new characters and even a new game system from previous "Kiseki" games. It is also the first game in the Kiseki series to drop the "Legend of Heroes" title. Prologue This world has an "end"… We have been taught this for as long as anyone can remember Even the limitless stretching seas has a distinct end… beyond which one cannot go. That’s why many scholars say; "This world is flat." A pretty common perception of the world. …I wonder if its really true. No, I’m sure its wrong. I strongly believe that the world is much, much bigger than that. by Nayuta Herschel Story In the vast oceans of the Sciencia Seas lies countless islands. The game takes place at the center of the sea, Remnant Island; where shooting stars and ruins continually fall from the skies. For how long this phenomenon has been happening, mysterious stones called "Star Fragments" keep piling up on the island near the ruins. By shining a light on them in a certain way, people can see the phantom world of "Lost Heaven". On the Isles of Remnant lives Nayuta Herschel, an amateur astronomer who lives on the island with his sister and best friend, Signa. They lived peacefully practicing their sword skills while raised by the happiness of the island's population. But Nayuta dreams of discovering what lies beyond the ocean's frontier to learn the mysteries of the Lost Heaven, the beautiful images seen within the Star Fragments. One day, a mysterious tower ruins landed in the ocean near the island. Nayuta and Signa wanted to investigate the tower where they discovered an unconscious fairy-like girl and appeared before them an elder man accompanied by a masked swordsman. Thus Nayuta's adventures have just begun... Characters *'Nayuta Herschel:' The 15-year old protagonist whose hobby is celestial navigating. He dreams of one day exploring the world beyond the horizon and solve its mysteries. *'Noi:' A 30-centimeter tall fairy-like girl with pink pigtails who uses gearcrafts. She also possesses an item called the 'Master Gear' but was stolen from her. *'Signa Alhazan:' A swordmaster from a mercenary group and Nayuta's friend. He is a member of a protection force in Saints-Elysees. He formed a business with Nayuta some years back. *'Orbus Alhazan:' Nayuta and Signa's swordsmaster who serves as the island's bodyguard. He moved to Remnant Island six years ago prior to the story whose backgrounds unknown. *'Eartha Herschel:' Nayuta's older sister and calls herself a 'Fragment Observer' who enjoys the study of Star Fragments. A skilled cook and is well liked by the people of Remnant Island. *'Zechst:' A mysterious man with an overwhelmingly mysterious atmosphere. He appears before Nayuta, seeking the Master Gear in Nori's possession. *'Selam:' A mysterious knight who travels with Zekust, blocking Nayuta and Signa's path with his massive sword. *'Mishie:' A mysterious cat-like creature marked by its cries of 'mishishi' and high intelligence. They are very rare creatures, almost never seen by anyone. *'Lyra Barton:' A 15-year-old girl who lives on Remnant Isle. She is a childhood friend of both Nayuta and Signa. *'Creha:' A mysterious sleeping girl that Nayuta discovers inside a coffin in the center of Star Garden. She has no memory of anything prior to waking up, but Noi seems to know something about her. *'Eida:' The only daughter of the blacksmith, Kornha who runs the Ryuusei Workshop. *'Sasha:' The manager of the Sunset General Store. She collects antique dolls and makes outfits for them. *'Professor Valance:' A researcher who studies the ruins that have fallen to Remnant Island. *'Shiram:' Kolon's twin sister where they are both assistants to Professor Valance. *'Kolon:' Shiram's twin sister where they are both assistants to Professor Valance. Development According to Falcom, the game was designed towards an entirely unique approach combining both Action and Story RPG elements from both the "Kiseki" and "Ys" games. Supposed to run on the same engine as "Ys Seven", with low-poly characters replacing the Kiseki 2D sprites while the graphics and stage designs compensate for the low resolution. The main distinction other than the "gears" theme from the Kiseki games are the substantial variations of the levels from the seasonal changes. The stages are more complex in design and graphical perspective but balanced by the variations of alternating between combat and platforming controls while the story outlines. The battles utilize Nayuta's advantage of his sword skills, accompanied by Nori's seasonal. As the game progresses, Nayuta can learn more "Gear Arts" from Master Orbus according to his performance from the number of awarded stars after clearing a stage. Noi, however gains new spells for every high-ranking monster she destroys. While inheriting the controls from the "Ys" games, the game makes Nayuta's more basic and maneuverable to balance with the available equipment. The game itself is a mix of traditional elements from previous published franchises with excellent soundtrack courtesy of Sound Team JDK. Limited Edition Notes/Trivia *The word 'Nayuta' comes from Sanskrit meaning 'a very large number' or 'impossibly large number'. It is possible it may also refer to the word 'infinite'. *The major factor in the game is it has no chronologically branched with the other Kiseki (Trails) games, which still ties with the "Legend of Heroes" games. Yet the "Legend of Heroes" title was dropped for the game's storyline is entirely independent.http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/nayuta/nayuta.htm *Although no apparent ties to the previous games, there are some commonalities, such as using the same Mira currency, units of measurement and achievement system. *According to Gamer's Special Kiseki Series Sitehttp://www.gamer.ne.jp/gp/kiseki/, the game is listed at the very bottom while all games are chronicled in descending order and implicating the game as the prologue of the Trails Series. References Category:Falcom Games Category:Trails Games